starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega network
|fgcolor= |race=Zerg |image=NydusNetwork SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Underground transport hub |baseunit= Nydus network |faction= Kerrigan's Swarm |campname=''Co-op Missions'' |hp= |type=*Armored *Biological *Structure |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=200 |time=50 |req=Lair |hotkey=N |armor= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |produce=Omega worm |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows= |evolvesfrom=Drone |broodling=6 |structure=x |campaign=x }} Omega networks and worms are one of the most useful and unique elements of Kerrigan's gameplay. The omega network is the network end and costs resources to initially morph via drone, while the omega worm is the worm end and can be summoned for free anywhere on the map with vision, but on a 60-second cooldown, separate for each omega network built. Overview At level 8, Kerrigan gains the omega network, an enhanced nydus network Kerrigan gets at after upgrading into the omega variant, the network spawns each worm instantly and has a 60-second cooldown before it can spawn another one. The worm's animation and sounds are identical to those of the greater nydus worms from the Heart of the Swarm campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Sarah Kerrigan (in English). 2018. Game Structure Kerrigan's Swarm |campname=''Co-op Missions'' |bgcolor= |fgcolor= |role= *Transport *Harassment *Detection |hp=1000 |shield= |energy= |type= *Biological |armortype= *Armored |costmin=0 |costgas=0 |time=0 |produced=Omega network |hotkey= |armor=2 |groundattack= |airattack= |range= |sight=10 |detect=10 |cooldown= |req= |structure=x |campaign=x }} |fgcolor=white}} Strategy Omega worms can be used by both the player controlling them and their ally, regardless of what race said ally uses. While players will not always take advantage of this, it is nonetheless beneficial and can aid when playing in a premade game. The omega network has a wide range of uses: ;Transport The networks can move ground units to practically any location on the map. Omega Worms can freely push enemy positions, and still be able to jump instantly back to either native base for defence at a moment's notice, or jump between multiple defensive points, as is often the case on "Lock & Load" and "Mist Opportunities." A key advantage of Omega Worms is that they can be used to transport Kerrigan's ground units to the battlefield almost immediately upon spawn. For this, set up one omega network close to Kerrigan's main hatchery and another close to Kerrigan's expansion hatcheries. Then, rally these hatcheries to the closest omega network/worm. When loading an army into omega networks, load ultralisks first so that they also unload first in order to avoid the problem of them getting stuck behind Kerrigan's ranged hydralisks. ;Detection While the detection range around omega worms only extends to 10 from the center of the worm—measuring up to being effectively 9 range counted from the outside of the worm's hitbox—compared to the 11 range provided by the overseer, this is more than sufficient for the purposes of detecting all nearby cloaked enemies. Compared to the relatively fragile overseers and the potential loss of supply that accompanies their deaths, omega worms can be deployed instantly, are far sturdier, and allow Kerrigan to provide instant detection anywhere on the map. ;Synergy with Immobilization Wave Omega Worms can also be used offensively. After unleashing an Immobilization Wave on an enemy base, pop an omega worm in the middle of the enemy base and unload all of Kerrigan's units directly on top of the enemy. ;Synergy with Mutalisks Deserving of its own section is a tactic exclusive to Kerrigan's mutalisks and omega worms. Given the instant deployment and zero cost nature of omega worms, it's possible to use Mutalisks to attack a strategically-placed omega worm near a group of enemies. The resulting glaive bounces will be stronger and have an effective higher range, and can be used as an anchor to decimate enemy forces quickly. ;Creep Spread Spreading Malignant Creep is beneficial for both Kerrigan and her ally by providing passive HP regeneration and attack speed bonus. This can be done by using queens to spread creep tumours, or simply by spawning omega worms at key engagement areas. While using Omega Worms to spread creep may be slower than queens, this allows more time to micromanage Kerrigan. Kerrigan's army already enjoys the passive bonuses of Malignant Creep while residing within the Omega Worm or fighting in the vicinity of one. Therefore, it is best to retreat into the Omega Worm once the engagement is over, depending on Kerrigan as a sighting tool for the rest of the player's army. ;Meat Shield Use Omega Worms to build 1000HP, 2 armor walls, on "defensive maps" such as "Temple of the Past," "Miner Evacuation," "Dead of Night" and "Mist Opportunities." ;Supporting Kerrigan When using Kerrigan, the hero, to push, especially in the earlier stages of the game, deploy a Worm right next to her so she benefits from the Malignant Creep bonus, and can retreat instantly if she is wounded badly. Do not underestimate the Malignant Creep bonus, as it makes a large difference. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds